Pajeon
by keiaries
Summary: Mark menghela nafasnya bosan. Jika ia hitung ini adalah ke-dua puluh satu kalinya Jaehyun memanggil nama Doyoung selama satu jam terakhir. Didalam hatinya Mark menggerutu tak jelas, ditinggal bertiga saja bersama Doyoung-hyung dan Jaehyun-hyung itu sama saja dengan menjadi obat nyamuk / Jaehyun x Doyoung / YAOI


_**Pajeon**_

 **By keiaries**

 **T**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **YAOI! BOY X BOY!**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dotokki-hyung~"

Mark menghela nafasnya bosan. Jika ia hitung ini adalah ke-dua puluh satu kalinya Jaehyun memanggil nama Doyoung selama satu jam terakhir. Didalam hatinya Mark menggerutu tak jelas, ditinggal bertiga saja bersama Doyoung-hyung dan Jaehyun-hyung itu sama saja dengan menjadi obat nyamuk. Ck, tahu gini tadi dia ikut saja dengan rombongan ke Dongdaemun.

Ya. Johnny, Taeil, dan Haechan—plus Ten sedang _hang out_ ke Dongdaemun. Ten lah penyebab _hang out_ -nya mereka ke Dongdaemun, pemuda Thailand itu memaksa Johnny untuk menemaninya shopping. Haechan yang merasa liburan membosankan pun memutuskan untuk ikut jalan-jalan—dan Haechan adalah penyebab ikutnya Taeil di acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tadinya sih Haechan mau minta Mark untuk menemaninya dengan alasan _gak mau jadi jones_. Sayangnya Mark yang saat itu melupakan tugas sekolahnya harus menolak permintaan kekasih cerewetnya itu. Akhirnya Haechan pun berakhir dengan menarik Taeil yang saat itu numpang lewat ditengah perdebatannya dengan Mark. Untuk Taeyong dan Yuta. Mereka belum pulang dari acara kencan mereka semalam. Entahlah mereka pergi kemana. Namun percayalah, saat pulang nanti Yuta pasti akan kesulitan untuk berjalan. Karena biasanya manusia mesum berkedok _tsundere_ itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu libur panjang mereka. Oh ya kalo Winwin sih jangan ditanya, kalo liburan dia sudah pasti langsung ke dorm bawah buat minta kelonan dari _gege_ tercintanya, Kun.

"Hm?" Doyoung yang saat itu tengah membaca buku hanya berdehem pelan mendengar panggilan Jaehyun. Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya, membuat Jaehyun sedikit jengkel karena merasa diacuhkan oleh hyung kesayangannya, "Doyoungie-hyung~" Pemuda yang lebih muda kini bergelayut manja pada lengan Doyoung, "Aku lapar.."

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan?" ujar Doyoung tenang sambil membuka lembar lain dibukunya. Jaehyun mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu sebentar dari buku itu, _Tokki_ -hyung?"

Doyoung meliriknya sinis, "Aku bukan kelinci, Jae" Jaehyun terkikik, lirikkan sinis itu justru membuat matanya bulatnya menjadi lucu, "Kau kan kelinci-ku~" ujar Jaehyun sambil mencubit kecil pipi Doyoung.

"Hentikan, Jae. Atau aku akan menendangmu keluar."

Bibir Jaehyun kembali mengerucut. Dan ia beralih memberikan tatapan tajam pada Mark yang tengah tertawa puas kearahnya.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu, hyung.." Jaehyun kembali pada tujuan awalnya memanggil Doyoung.

"Tidak, aku sedang membaca," Doyoung berujar sambil kembali membalik halaman bukunya. Ia tengah membaca salah satu novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin, dan kini ia tengah membaca bagian klimaks dari cerita novel tersebut, ia tak mau diganggu, "Kau bahkan memasak lebih baik dariku, masak saja sendiri." lanjut Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Andwae, aku ingin memakan masakanmu."

"No, Jae. Aku sibuk. Dan aku tak mau kena semprot Taebreze-hyung jika melakukan sesuatu yang salah di dapur keramatnya."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melakukan kesalahan, hyung. Aku tahu kemampuan memasakmu tak seburuk Sicheng."

Nun jauh disana, Winwin bersin hebat, "Sepertinya ada yang berkata buruk tentangku."

"No. Aku sibuk"

"Hyung~"

Doyoung tak mengindahkan Jaehyun.

"Doyoung-hyung~"

"Dotokki-hyung~"

"Doyoungie-hyung~"

Doyoung menghela nafas, pemuda manis itu akhirnya menutup novelnya, "Baiklah, aku akan memasak sesuatu.. Puas?"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengecup bibir Doyoung kilat, "Thanks, hyung" Dan segara mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kepalanya mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari novel tebal Doyoung.

"Aish, anak itu.." ujarnya sebal, walau perlahan rona pink tipis merambat pelan dipipinya.

.

.

.

Doyoung memakai celemek yang tersedia di dapur, lalu ia membuka kulkas untuk melihat ada bahan apa saja yang kira-kira bisa dibuat olehnya.

"Terigu, daun bawang... Hmmm, _pajeon_?"

Doyoung mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat _pajeon_. Ia tak mau ambil resiko dengan membuat sesuatu yang rumit dan memakan waktu lama, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang mudah seperti _pajeon_. Walaupun ia belum pernah membuat _pajeon_ sendirian sebelumnya, tapi ia pernah membantu Taeyong membuatnya.

Doyoung mengawali acara memasaknya dengan mengiris daun bawang menjadi irisan kecil. Ia mengirisnya sebanyak satu mangkuk. Kemudian, kakinya berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah wadah yang cukup besar untuk adonan _pajeon_ itu sendiri.

"Ah ini dia.."

Dibalik tembok dapur, seseorang tengah tersenyum sendiri melihat Doyoung yang asyik mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Hehe, lucu sekali.."

Itu adalah Jung Jaehyun yang tengah _fanboying_ terhadap kekasih manisnya. Pemuda itu hanya terduduk di kursi ruang tengah sambil memerhatikan Doyoung yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Hyung, hentikan. _That is so disgusting._ " Kalimat sarkastik itu keluar dari bibir tipis Mark, yang tengah menatap _illfeel_ pada Jaehyun.

Dan lagi-lagi Jaehyun meliriknya tajam, " _Shut up"_ Jaehyun membalasnya dengan nada tak kalah sarkastik namun dalam sekejap ia kembali ke acaranya _fanboying_ nya.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Doyoung memang tak sebaik Taeyong atau Jaehyun dalam urusan memasak. Sekarang saja ia tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang berapa banyak minyak wijen yang harus ia masukkan pada adonan _pajeon_ dihadapannya—ia terlalu malas untuk mencari di internet karena ponselnya ada di kamar. Bibirnya bergerak lucu mengeluarkan gerutuan yang tak bisa Jaehyun dengar jelas karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Benar-benar mirip kelinci.." Jaehyun bergumam. Doyoung sepertinya telah mendapatkan _ilham_ tentang masalahnya dengan minyak wijen, sehingga ia memasang pose yang begitu imut di mata Jaehyun. Namun ia kembali memasang wajah kecewa ketika sepertinya ada yang salah dengan _ilham_ yang ia terima.

Lama memerhatikan, akhirnya Jaehyun menghampiri Doyoung yang masih belum menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Jaehyun dengan seenak jidatnya melingkarkan sepasang lengannya pada tubuh Doyoung. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya mengangguk imut, isi kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh minyak wijen hingga ia tak sempat berpikir untuk melemparkan tepung terigu pada Jaehyun.

"Adonan ini berisi apa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di salah satu bahu Doyoung.

"Baru terigu dan garam, aku akan menambahkan minyak wijen, tapi seberapa banyak?"

" _Pajeon?"_ tanya Jaehyun setelah matanya melihat ada semangkuk daun bawang yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Doyoung mengangguk lagi.

"Masukkan 3 sendok makan kalau begitu.."

Doyoung menuruti perkataan Jaehyun. Ia mengambil sendok makan untuk takaran, lalu memasukkan minyak wijen kedalam adonan tersebut, "Lalu?"

"Tambahkan air hangat secukupnya, lalu masukkan daun bawangnya.." Jaehyun kembali memberi arahan dan Doyoung kembali menuruti arahan Jaehyun.

Adonan itu sudah selesai dan siap untuk dimasak di atas wajan.

"Jae.."

"Eum?"

"Kau mau melepas tanganmu sediri atau menungguku mematahkannya?"

Jaehyun nyengir, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Habis memelukmu terlalu nyaman sih.." ujarnya dan untuk kedua kalinya mengambil langkah seribu keluar dapur, habis ia melihat Doyoung sudah mengacungkan spatula di udara sih.

.

.

.

6 tumpuk _pajeon_ berukuran sedang dengan sausnya sudah terhidang di meja makan. Doyoung memanggil Jaehyun juga Mark yang entah sedang apa di ruang tengah. Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, jadi ia membuat _pajeon_ yang setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka bertiga.

" _Mashita~_ "

Doyoung tersenyum bangga dengan komentar Mark terhadap _pajeon_ buatannya —walau ada campur tangan Jaehyun juga. Ia sendiri mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai melahap _pajeon_ dihadapannya. Baru saja ia akan memakan suapan pertama, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu membelokkan arah sumpit Doyoung pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Umm.." gumam Jaehyun sambil mengunyah, " _Not bad.."_

"Dasar bayi besar.." komentar Doyoung sambil mengambil suapan lain.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang lalu mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya, " _Mommy_ , suapi aku lagi~"

"Ugh, selera makanku bisa hilang.." ujar Mark. Ia membawa piringnya keluar dapur, lebih baik ia memakan _pajeon_ miliknya sambil nonton TV di ruang tengah. Daripada jadi saksi hidup dari kegiatan _cheesy_ kedua kakaknya itu.

"Makan sendiri sana.." Ucap Doyoung pura-pura cuek dengan pipinya merona merah. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tengah bersorak ria melihat betapa imutnya _aegyo_ kekasih bongsornya ini.

Ia memotong lagi _pajeon_ dipiringnya. Setengah potongan sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun setengah potongan yang berada di luar mulutnya berada di gigitan Jaehyun. Doyoung membulatkan matanya melihat seringai nakal pemuda kelahiran setahun dibawahnya itu. Jaehyun menggigit sisa _pajeon_ yang menjadi jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Doyoung dan mengambil kesempatan ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Doyoung sudah hampir mendorong dada Jaehyun, namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Jaehyun yang menahan tengkuknya. Dan lumatan-lumatan bibir Jaehyun pun tak bisa dihindari oleh Doyoung. Pemuda kelinci itu memejamkan mata ketika dirasanya lidah Jaehyun menyusup dalam mulutnya, berbagi _pajeon_ lewat ciuman ini.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah _speechless_ kekasihnya ini. Ia lagi-lagi mencubit pipi hyung kesayangannya itu, "Aih.. Kau memang sangat manis"

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Apalah ini -_- Gak jelas emang, tapi jujur liburan di rumah gabut banget -_- Mana ngetik dan nge-post nya pake hape pula -_-

Di kulkas nemu tepung terigu sama daun bawang, saya jadiin aja martabak-martabakan. Ngeliat hasil martabak-martabakannya tiba-tiba keinget makanan mirip martabak yang Mingyu bikin pas di OFD.

Pokoknya mah, **REVIEW** plizeuu~~


End file.
